


Out of Commission!

by af_fection



Category: Collar x Malice (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Sweet, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/af_fection/pseuds/af_fection
Summary: Okazaki's taking a sick day! Take a quick look into his fever dreams and his hopes for the future!
Relationships: Hoshino Ichika/Okazaki Kei, Okazaki Kei/Original Female Character(s), Okazaki Kei/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Out of Commission!

“Mmmh… Ichika…”

Kei whimpered softly while curling himself into a ball. His cheeks burned and his mind felt hazy as he clutched tightly onto a pillow. The sunlight streaming in the window was burning his eyes, but he hadn’t the energy to get up and close the curtains he’d foolishly left open yesterday. Even his sleeping mask was laughing at him from where it lay across the room on the sofa, mocking his suffering.

He groggily lifted his phone up to see the time. It was 11:50. The world had started without him, and he couldn’t help but feel like he was somehow being left behind. He knew he needed to call the station and tell them he was sick. He needed to wish Ichika good luck, just as he did every day. He needed to tell Yoshinari to forget the blueberry and octopus flavored chips. He needed to get up and take some medicine. He needed to eat and take a shower and do everything else that was demanding his attention. But, throwing his phone down, he decided to forego all responsibility and just go to sleep.

As he pulled the covers up to his chin, he reached over weakly and clicked on the little humidifier on his nightstand. It powered on with a soothing little whrr and started to release its wonderful, moisture-filled puffs of air. Kei happily took in several deep breaths through his mouth, enjoying how the damp air felt on his dry throat. So satisfied, was he, that he soon drifted off into a deep, peaceful slumber. His last conscious thought was a wish that his lover would visit him in his dreams.

BONUS:

He ends up having a dream of him and Ichika eating sandwiches together. The first thing he did when he woke up was smack himself on the head. Like, really?? You couldn’t have come up with something more romantic, brain??

But, once his sickness was cured, he was definitely going to take her out for sandwiches. He giggled happily to himself, vowing that he’d make the date much more romantic than the one in his dream was. He smiled to himself, so very happy to know that he was going to marry the best girl in the world. Maybe she’d visit him after work. Maybe fate would cause her to bring some sandwiches over. Either way, he’d be real happy to see her beautiful face. And so, he fell back asleep with fantasies swirled with sandwiches and his lover’s adorable food-stuffed cheeks.


End file.
